Il y eut un premier
by Iboubou
Summary: Il y eut Fenrir. Il y eut Sophie, son bonheur et son fils. Il y eut un cœur blessé, une vengeance et un premier.
1. L'infâme adorée

Hello !

Bon, avant de publier la suite de Lost stars (désolééééééée pour l'attente... Je me suis prise quelques vacances d'écriture, la fatigue m'a un peu mise KO au dernier round !), je voulais publier ici ces trois nouvelles sur Fenrir Greyback. Les deux premières ont été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum d'HPFanfiction, la troisième est une conclusion ouverte.

Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

Donc les contraintes pour ce défi étaient :

. Votre nouvelle devra avoir comme titre l'un des projets ci-dessus, et s'en inspirer : Le marquis invisible, Le portrait fatal, Une infâme adorée, Les enseignements d'un monstre, Le monde sous-marin, Une ville dans une ville, Le déserteur, La licorne.

. Vous devrez insérer dans votre texte une citation d'un auteur contemporain de Baudelaire :arrow: Merci de bien noter la référence (oeuvre, auteur, etc.) en note de fin ou dans votre note d'auteur.

. Votre texte comprendra au moins une référence à un oiseau.

. Votre texte devra contenir CINQ mots par sens, soit 5 mots pour l'odorat, 5 mots pour l'ouïe etc. Cinq sens, cinq mots donc 25 mots. Merci de mettre en évidence les 25 mots choisis !

. Contrainte de mots :800 mots minimum

J'avoue y avoir ajouté un mélange de _Prémonition_ de Cœur de Pirates, _Porcelain_ de Moby et _Land of All_ de Woodkid très subtil. Oui, je suis très inspirée comme fille !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Son cœur s'était décroché de sa poitrine.

Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire, non ?

Sophie était apparue à l'entrée de la salle de bal, éblouissante dans une robe miroitante. Ses longs cheveux d'ébènes tombaient en boucles serrées sur ses épaules et dans son décolleté, et lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, la blancheur de ses dents avait illuminée son doux visage.

Doux visage qui hantait ses nuits.

Etait-elle consciente de l'horreur des rêves dans lesquels elle lui apparaissait ? Rêves ou cauchemars ? Tout n'était qu'une question de point de vue.

« Fenrir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Elle l'enlaça, le jupon proéminant de sa robe gênant leurs mouvements mais les fragrances de son parfum emplissant ses narines. Bon sang… Avait-elle conscience de l'effet de son odeur sur ses sens ?

« Comment vas-tu ? souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Ça fait si longtemps… »

Dix mois. Dix mois de formations à l'étranger pour lui, dix mois de rendez-vous mondains pour Sophie. Avaient-ils changé ? Non.

« Emmène-moi danser. »

Le souffle de sa voix avait caressé sa joue et Fenrir s'était laissé trainer sur la piste.

Il détestait la musique. Il détestait la foule. Il haïssait les mondanités. Pourtant, il l'avait invité.

Elle, Sophie. L'unique merveille de la nuit.

« T'ai-je manqué ?

\- A chaque instant. »

La musique emplissait la salle de bal de tonalités diverses, les couples valsaient autour d'eux, mais il oublia aisément leur présence. Ils ne s'étaient retrouvés qu'un instant plus tôt et c'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais quitté. Leurs yeux parlaient d'eux-mêmes, ils n'ajoutèrent aucun mot au tableau.

Des rubans étaient pendus magiquement au plafond et il se glissèrent entre eux. Plusieurs se coincèrent dans le chignon de Sophie et elle éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

Fenrir, lui, la dévorait. Mais pas de la manière dont il l'aurait sans doute voulu.

Les femmes, il les aimait. Il les avait toujours aimées. Elles avaient cette grâce, cette liberté qui le dépassait. Liberté qui devenait vices car non cadrée… Son père lui avait appris l'inutilité de leur existence si ce n'était pas pour donner des fils mais de son regard d'enfant, Fenrir avait été incapable de les appréhender ainsi. Il avait vu en elles tout ce qu'il n'avait pas : une vie, des choix à perte de vue et du pouvoir. Sa mère était sans doute la plus admirable de toute douce avec son fils, manipulatrice avec son mari, volage. Humaine aux multiples visages, usant de sa liberté comme on dévore une tarte à la mélasse. Intelligente, mais pas suffisamment pour contrôler les rumeurs. Un jour, son père avait eu vent de ses nombreuses aventures. Ça s'était mal terminé. Fenrir n'avait pas plus de cinq ans à l'époque, mais il n'avait rien oublié des hurlements et des insultes. Des coups. De l'odeur du sang.

Depuis, il n'avait plus de mère et son père séjournait à Azkaban.

Sophie… Sophie était le cygne parmi les vilains petits canards. Elle était la voisine de la tante absente qui l'avait recueilli. Ils étaient devenus amis en un battement de paupière et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. En lui apprenant à être humain, elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais su et n'apprendrait jamais, c'était que pour Fenrir, être humain n'avait jamais été plus qu'une illusion.

« Raconte-moi. As-tu eu le temps de visiter St Pétersbourg ?

\- Très peu, il fait souvent froid là-bas, et nuit. Et puis, j'y étais pour une formation, te rappelles-tu ?

\- Mais enfin ! T'ais-tu fait des amis au moins ?

\- Non.

\- Fenrir… »

Son visage se vêtit du sourire qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était amusée par son comportement.

« _Lorsque je t'ai rencontré_ , commença-t-elle, _tu étais suspendu entre la terre et le ciel, avide de l'un, curieux de l'autre, dédaigneux de la gloire, effrayé du néant, incertain, tourmenté, changeant, tu vivais seul au milieu des hommes ; tu fuyais la solitude et la trouvait partout._ Je n'avais pas encore conscience de qui tu étais, mais malgré tout ce qu'on disait sur toi, je suis devenue ton amie. Et, en toute modestie, n'ai-je pas réussi à te rendre plus sociable ? »

En réalité, elle était sociable et Fenrir l'avait suivi toute sa vie comme une ombre, mais lui donner raison, c'était avouer sa faiblesse. Impossible.

Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et elle soupira.

« Le problème des bals populaires, c'est le monde. J'étouffe… Pouvons-nous chercher une boisson pour nous rafraichir et faire un tour dans le parc ? »

Grâce à son nom, à sa beauté, et à la pureté de son sang, Sophie avait passé sa première année d'adulte à écumer les soirées mondaines dans les plus beaux manoirs de la haute société sorcière. Les bals gratuits organisés pour les jeunes célibataires par le Ministère devait sembler triste et pauvre.

Mais pauvre, c'était bien un mot qui définissait Fenrir. Il serra les poings.

Elle lui tendit une coupe débordant de Champagne avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le breuvage.

« Par Merlin, c'est délicieux, fruité… C'est si frais ! »

Un air de profonde quiétude se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme et Fenrir fut pris d'un malaise : devait-il l'embrasser ? Maintenant ?

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Elle le tira à l'extérieur.

La brise fraiche d'Avril glissa contre sa nuque et malgré lui, il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Sophie éclata de rire.

« Ne peuvent-ils pas lancer de sort de climatisation ? Oh Feny… J'ai été invité chez les Malefoy pour le mariage de leur dernière fille avec l'ainé Rosier ! Si tu avais remarqué les décorations, si tu avais entendu la musique, c'était merveilleux…

\- Peut être pourrais-je t'accompagner au prochain évènement mondain. »

Elle se figea, se mordillant les lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée.

« Je suis une femme… Je ne peux pas inviter un homme, Fenrir, je…

\- Je ne te demande pas de m'inviter. J'ai réussi l'examen. Dans quelques jours, je serais chef d'équipe au Bureau des Oubliators. Je serais sans doute invité. Et je pourrais alors… »

Sophie se laissa tomber sur l'un des bancs qui bordaient le chemin du Parc.

« Fen', je… Il faut que je…

\- Attends, laisse-moi parler d'abord. Sinon… »

Sinon il allait oublier son texte. Le texte qu'il avait appris par cœur.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, lui prit sa main. Ça ne lui serait pas venu de lui-même, mais il avait suffisamment répété pour le faire avec plusieurs verres de champagne abrutissant ses sens.

« Cette formation, toute l'énergie que j'y ai mis… Je l'ai fait pour toi Sophie. Pour t'offrir la vie que tu méritais d'avoir. Je voulais devenir un homme pour… »

Sa main se glissa dans sa poche et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en trouvant l'écrin sous ses doigts. Il l'ouvrit, refusant de tourner la tête vers Sophie de peur d'en perdre ses mots.

« Je voulais être un homme pour que tu deviennes ma femme. »

Le silence s'installa et Fenrir tourna enfin le regard vers elle. L'obscurité masquait en partie ses traits mais il la devinait pâle.

Sa démarche était-elle si étonnante ? Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps… Son père avait un jour dit qu'un homme devait trouver femme. Et il lui était impossible d'envisager autre femme que Sophie.

« Fenrir, je… Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis plusieurs mois… Nous n'avons même pas échangé une seule lettre, l'entendit-il dire.

\- Tu sais que je trouve complètement stupide et succin le fait de s'échanger des lettres.

\- Mais, je… Enfin je pensais que… Si j'avais su ! Enfin, je… »

Elle fixa la pierre bleutée dans le petit écrin. Un air perdu sur le visage.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, Fenrir. Je suis déjà fiancée… »

Cette fois-ci, son cœur s'arracha réellement de sa poitrine, et par Merlin… ça faisait un mal de chien.

* * *

Contraintes :

. Citation : George Sand dans une lettre destinée à Alfred de Musset

. Référence à un oiseau : le cygne.

. Les cinq mots des cinq sens : vue (yeux, regard, regard, obscurité, fixa), ouïe (voix, entendu, entendit, musique, tonalités), odorat (fragrances, parfum, narines, odeur, odeur), toucher (enlaça, caressé, prit, doigts, mal), gout (lèvres, breuvage, délicieux, fruité, frais).

J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu !

Merci d'être passé et à plus dans le bus !


	2. The Wolf

Bonjour !

Je vous présente aujourd'hui ma participation au concours de Fleur d'Epine « La plus belle chute » sur le forum d'HPFanfiction !

Bon, je ne crois pas que ce soit du grand art, j'ai pas mal bataillé avec les contraintes, mais c'est mon premier concours sur HPF et il faut un début à tout !

Je vous laisse les contraintes du concours ci-dessous :

 _Limites de mots : 500 - 6000._  
 _Objectif : tenter de surprendre le lecteur à la fin._  
 _Participation : vous pouvez envoyer plusieurs participations, je limite le nombre à trois par personne._  
 _Temporalité : vous avez jusqu'au 13 juin._  
 _Forme : poème, nouvelle, OS, pièce de théâtre, le choix est grand._  
 _Rating : tout public, -12, -16, -18 sont acceptés par la maison._  
 _Fanfiction : votre personnage principal ne doit pas être un OC (mais les personnages secondaires peuvent l'être)._  
 _Epoque : toutes les époques sont autorisées, des Fondateurs à la Next Gen. Il en est de même pour l'original, de l'Antiquité au monde contemporain, en passant par la Pré-Histoire._

 _Les contraintes scénaristiques_

 _\- votre texte doit se conclure par une chute, donc. Je pense que c'était clair. :P_

 _\- un objet qui paraît anodin doit prendre une importance à un moment donné (une lettre, une fenêtre, une statue de décoration, un noeud papillon, peu importe, vous avez le choix !)._

 _Les contraintes stylistiques_

 _Dans votre texte, devront se trouver au moins cinq des dix figures de style suivantes : une allitération, une anadiplose, une anaphore, une antiphrase, une asyndète, un euphémisme, une gradation, une hyperbole, un paradoxe, une polysyndète._

Voilà plusieurs semaines que je voulais écrire sur Fenrir Greyback par rapport à la chanson _The Wolf_ de Siamès, ce qui est chose faite !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Alors que le soleil se cachait derrière les toits, assombrissant les pavés du Chemin de Traverse, un jeune homme relevait le col de sa cape pour cacher son visage. Son beau visage. Un brin séducteur, avec un long nez droit, des lèvres fines, des fossettes parfaitement marquées et des yeux d'un bleu polaire.

Du moins, si on l'observait de profil.

Longeant les devantures des magasins, une main maintenant le tissu sombre contre sa joue droite, il baissait le regard et fendait la foule. Rester invisible. Eviter les regards.

Rentrer surtout. Vite.

Le soleil disparaissait peu à peu et la nuit ne tarderait pas à plonger la Grande-Bretagne dans une obscurité meurtrière. L'effroi le saisissait. Il avait trouvé ce travail sur l'Allée des Embrumes quelques jours plus tôt. Il aurait aimé rentrer avant le crépuscule mais son patron avait insisté pour qu'il termine l'inventaire. Avec son apparence, les propositions d'emploi étaient bien trop rares pour qu'il ose se rebeller.

Les heures s'étaient égrenée et ce soir, il aurait tout juste le temps de préparer la cave où il se terrait, à l'abri de la Lune.

A l'abri de la Lune, mais pas de sa malédiction.

Sa joue le picotait un peu plus à chaque instant, comme brûlée par la fraicheur du soir. Six mois plus tôt, sa peau était lisse et le monde était à ses pieds. Agé de vingt cinq ans seulement, son nom et ses aptitudes lui garantissaient un avenir prometteur.

Tout avait volé en éclat dans un accident débordant d'injustice.

Plongé dans sa rancœur et son appréhension, il n'anticipa pas l'ouverture de la porte de l'animalerie. Le petit garçon déboula sur la rue passante à toute allure, un énorme sac débordant dans les mains. Il le faucha et, déséquilibré, le jeune homme lâcha le pan de sa cape. Les réprimandes rieuses de la mère résonnèrent dans l'entrée de l'étal. Elle était belle. Un brin femme-enfant, petite et fragile, pétillante. Il la détailla, le cœur battant. Cœur qui s'arrêta lorsque le rire cristallin s'étouffa dans sa gorge fine et pâle, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

Le regard brun de la femme s'était posé sur lui, empli de la tendresse qu'il lui avait toujours connue. Puis avait caressé la longue et large estafilade rougeoyante qui barrait sa joue.

« Fenrir… »

Son cœur se remit à battre au son de sa voix, les souvenirs submergeant et blessant. Une amitié de longue date fauchée par le destin. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis des mois. Depuis que…

« Sophie, j'aimerais encore passer récupérer ma commande de plume avant de rentrer. »

L'homme avait fait un pas au dehors et à sa vue, Fenrir s'était laissé emplir de la colère sourde, du désir de vengeance dévorant qu'il essayait d'éteindre depuis la révélation de sa condition.

Jason Ackerley tourna un regard distrait vers l'homme qui faisait face à sa femme. Se figea. Puis comme un réflexe rodé, sachant que ce jour d'affrontement arriverait, il attrapa sa baguette et fit barrage de son corps entre Fenrir et sa famille.

Un sourire cruel fissura le visage défiguré.

Jason Ackerley lui avait tout pris : Sophie, son poste au ministère… Sa vie. Il l'avait réduit en cendre à l'instant où l'infortune des Greyback était arrivée à ses oreilles, dévoré par la volonté de mettre son rival hors de nuire. Pourtant, les tremblements agitant sa main trahissaient sa peur.

Doucereuse vengeance… Vengeance insuffisante.

« Eloigne-toi. » grinça le père entre ses dents.

Un rire jailli de sa gorge, guttural, puis s'intensifia, méprisant.

« De quoi as-tu peur, Acker Ley ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Les lèvres pincés, les pensées défilaient dans ses yeux. La peur vrillait son visage et Fenrir, lui, savourait.

« As-tu des raisons d'avoir peur ? »

Pas à pas, torse contre torse, souffle sur les joues blafardes de cet être minable qu'il haïssait. Il releva la main, caressa du bout des doigts la cicatrice hideuse qui brisait la beauté de sa peau.

« Est-ce de ça dont tu as peur ? »

Le murmure fut inaudible. Inaudible pour tous, sauf pour Fenrir et Jason. Un frisson éclata chez eux, horreur pour l'un, exaltation pour l'autre.

Fenrir redressa le torse. Dernier regard dédaigneux, coup d'épaule en s'éloignant, main se refermant sur son bras, il se figea.

« Attends… »

Le regard de Sophie déclencha quelque chose chez lui. Un sentiment éteint depuis longtemps et presque oublié un éclat d'amour. Habillé d'une enveloppe d'infinie tristesse, il écrasa le duel de fierté et de férocité qui fissurait Fenrir. Le jeune homme se laissa aller un instant, bercé par le timbre de sa voix.

Sophie avait tout été : son amie d'enfance… sa meilleure amie. Sa sœur. Son pilier. Son amante.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Il ravala les souvenirs avant qu'ils n'aient une chance de le mettre à nouveau à terre. Son regard se durcit et, brusquement, il s'arracha de l'emprise de l'ombre qu'elle était devenue pour lui.

« Tu as fait ton choix, Sophie.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, Fenrir… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Quel mal ? »

Elle se tue et son sourire à lui se fit amer.

Jason avait peut-être abattu la hache mais Sophie lui avait maintenue la tête au-dessus de la potence.

Juste avant de reprendre sa route, son regard se porta sur l'enfant qui se terrait derrière l'énorme cabas. Une poignée de seconde. Un détail vite oublié par le temps, déclencheur d'un orage dévastateur.

Fenrir s'éloigna sans plus un mot, comme lassé de son altercation. Par reflexe, il remonta le col de sa cape sur sa joue, puis à distance raisonnable, se fondit d'un mouvement fluide et animal dans un coin d'ombre.

Son regard se fixa à nouveau sur le garçonnet, lové sur l'épaule de son père. Se fronça.

La chasse avait commencé.

A aucun moment Sophie ou Jason Ackerley n'eurent le réflexe de jeter un regard en arrière. Avec la patience du loup et la souplesse du prédateur, Fenrir se fondait dans la foule. Invisible. Inquiétant.

Le couple s'engagea dans le pub dans l'ignorance complète. Fenrir n'eut qu'à tendre l'oreille. Au milieu des flammes verdâtres, chacun leur tour, ils lui crièrent leur adresse.

Lui, n'eut qu'à transplaner.

La maisonnette se trouvait en bordure de forêt, isolée des voisines comme la plupart des logements sorciers. Il ne put retenir l'excitation qui naissait en lui : l'endroit était parfait, comme s'il n'attendait que lui, que cet instant pour se gonfler de beauté.

Le soleil tardait encore à disparaitre mais la hauteur des arbres plongeait l'habitation dans une atmosphère crépusculaire. Tapis dans les sous-bois, Fenrir se laissa envahir par l'animal qui grognait en lui. Son odorat s'était décuplé et captait dans l'air fleuri et délicat l'odeur doucereuse de sa proie. Le regard fixé sur le petit jardinet qui entourait la maison, il ne tressaillait pas d'un seul poil face aux mouvements qui se dessinait derrière les fenêtres encore obscures. L'oreille tendue capta les petits pas qui trottinaient, tels un appel au jeu dangereux de la chasse.

La porte fenêtre du salon s'ouvrit et précédé du lourd sac qui trainait encore sur le sol, le petit garçon sorti. Un large sourire barrait son visage, son petit cœur d'enfant battait si fort d'excitation que Fenrir saisit le chant discret de sa cachette. Il se tendit, se ramassant sur lui-même. Comme prêt à bondir.

Mais il n'en fit rien. La bouche de plus en plus salivée, il attendait son heure.

« Simon ? »

Le garçonnet se stoppa au milieu de la terrasse, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Il lâcha le lourd sac et, à pas de loup, revint tirer la porte fenêtre. Puis, en silence, il reprit sa progression, d'abord légère et discrète, puis tremblante de ses rires. Il s'approcha du clapier de bois qui trônait dans un coin du jardin et Fenrir s'allongea dans les bosquets pour saisir la conversation silencieuse entre l'enfant et son lapin. Sans succès.

Plus rien ne comptait. Ni l'appréhension du calvaire qui ne tarderait pas à le déchirer, ni le froid et l'humidité s'engouffrant sous sa robe, ni la douloureuse hâte qui vrillait ses muscles. Le regard fixe, il calculait le moindre des gestes de sa proie, analysait ses réflexes et ses faiblesses. Ce soir, sa chance serait unique.

L'enfant éclata de rire en prenant son ami dans les bras. Et alors qu'il le déposait devant le sac pour déballer les cadeaux achetés plus tôt, quelque chose frappa Fenrir. En plein cœur.

Les étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux, la panique glaçant ses veines. Dans une fuite désespérée, il rampa sur le tapis molletonné des sous-bois, toutes sortes de feuilles et de brindilles s'accrochant à ses vêtements. Il ne vit pas le père sortir en furie de la maison, jeter des regards inquiets autour de sa maison avant de rentrer, son fils dans les bras.

Sa respiration était devenue haletante et vide. L'air entrait dans ses poumons dénué de vie, ne l'alimentant plus suffisamment pour que les pensées fassent leur chemin jusqu'à sa conscience. Il se terra contre un arbre, saisi d'horreur, prêt à transplaner mais incapable de réunir suffisamment de volonté pour partir. Il tira sur le col de sa robe, les larmes aux yeux, incapable de saisir le vent frais qui courait sur sa peau. Sa cicatrice était brulante, annonciatrice de toute l'horreur qui pulsait dans ses veines, prête à jaillir.

Que foutait-il ici ?

L'excès de salive humidifiait ses lèvres et le dégoutait.

Il n'était qu'un monstre.

La culpabilité le mit à terre et un sanglot s'étouffa dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

Six mois plus tôt, il était un jeune employé du ministère, solitaire mais plein d'avenir. Ses seules préoccupations étaient de maintenir en place le secret magique et de haïr cet homme qui, assis à quelques bureaux du sien, lui avait volé sa petite amie au sortir de Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais fait de vague, il n'avait jamais volé, jamais tué… Avait-il déjà menti ?

Oui. Oui, un million et demi au moins.

Un nouveau sanglot vrilla l'air et le déni vola en morceau.

Il avait déjà menti un million de fois et demi au moins. A Sophie.

Il n'avait jamais enfreint la loi mais combien de fois l'avait-il voulu ? Il n'avait jamais tué, mais combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ?

Il était devenu un monstre avant d'être mordu. Mais ce soir, ce soir…

Ce soir, il passerait à l'acte.

La douleur le transperça de part en part alors qu'à travers les interstices que formaient les feuilles, la lumière de la lune dardait son être. L'unique cri mourut dans sa gorge, incapable d'exprimer la souffrance de la transformation et, avec un mélange d'horreur et d'excitation, Fenrir se sentit partir.

Il n'avait fallu que d'une poignée de secondes, quelques craquements et des vêtements en lambeaux.

Le loup se redressa, son regard ambré rougeoyant de toute la haine et de toute l'envie que ressentait l'homme. Loin de toute conscience, de toute humanité, de tout esprit.

Avec la force de l'animal et la souplesse du prédateur, la chasse reprit.

Il était seul. Un instant, l'instinct le poussa à hurler son désarroi, appeler ses frères mais il se savait en terrain ennemi. Son cri n'aurait qu'éveiller les peurs et les défenses face à son attaque.

A nouveau tapis dans son bosquet, il observa les lumières qui filtrait par les fenêtres. Une petite ombre attira son regard à l'étage et un grognement sourd jaillit de sa poitrine. Silencieux.

L'attente serait longue, mais la victoire était à portée de main.

Sa proie jouissait encore de la vie, ignorante de la menace qui planait sur sa tête.

Les yeux fixés sur la maisonnette et son jardin, le loup ne cligna pas une seule fois des paupières. Le festin était proche.

La dernière lumière s'éteignit et telle un feu de départ, les longues pâtes velues et molletonnées glissèrent sur le sol, inaudibles.

Et alors, la course commença.

Si sa proie avait pu hurler, sans doute son cri aurait-il déchiré le monde. Lorsque les crocs se plantèrent dans sa chair, sa vie s'envola en silence. Inutile.

Le sang poissait sur ses babines alors que le plaisir coulait dans sa gorge. Le loup mit fin à son festin juste un instant. Un instant pour lever le regard vers la petite fenêtre où, réveillé par le bruit ou sans doute ayant sentit l'arrivée de la triste fin de son ami, à la lumière d'une lanterne, les deux grands yeux du garçonnet observaient l'horreur. Deux grands yeux révulsés. Deux grands yeux exempt de toute lueur enfantine.

Le loup s'ébroua et, le minuscule lapin dans la gueule, il s'éloigna vers la forêt.

* * *

Alors, pour les contraintes (je ne vais pas préciser ma chute ici, si vous ne l'avez pas saisie, mon pari n'est pas du tout, du tout rempli x) ) :

\- L'objet qui prend de l'importance au fil du texte est le sac cabas.

\- Pour ce qui est de la contrainte stylistique, j'ai placé :

o Une anadiplose : « Le murmure fut inaudible. Inaudible pour tous, sauf pour Fenrir et Jason. »

o Une allitération : « Il écrasa le duel de fierté et de férocité qui fissurait Fenrir. »

o Une anaphore : « […] à la lumière d'une lanterne, les deux grands yeux du garçonnet observaient l'horreur. Deux grands yeux révulsés. Deux grands yeux exempt de toute lueur enfantine. »

o Une gradation : « Sophie avait tout été : son amie d'enfance… sa meilleure amie. Sa sœur. Son pilier. Son amante. »

o Une hyperbole : « Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, Fenrir… Je ne voulais pas… / Quel mal ? »

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !

Bonne soirée !


	3. Il y eut un premier

Salut salut !

Bon alors, j'avais prévu d'envoyer ce texte pour le concours de fanfiction Short Edition, mais comme ça ne doit pas être déconseiller aux moins de 16 ans et que le sujet est un peu... Bah, c'est Fenrir Greyback quoi ! :mg:

Du coup, tant pis pour le concours, je publie en HC !

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Sophie se trouvait dans l'entrée de son appartement, enfin. Il l'avait attendu des heures durant.

Elle avait cogné son poing contre la porte comme une dératée. Un instant, il avait cru qu'en lui ouvrant, elle lui en aurait mis une, mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Elle restait sur le perron, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Tu veux entrer ? »

Il n'attendit aucune réponse de sa part. Sans un mot de plus, il s'était glissé dans le couloir de la maison de son défunt père puis avait laissé la porte de la cuisine ouverte derrière lui pour l'inviter à le suivre.

« Souhaites-tu boire quelque chose ?

\- Non. »

Sa voix avait claqué tout près de lui.

« Mon fils, Fenrir… »

Il l'observa se mordiller les lèvres entre ses larmes, aussi pâle que pouvait l'être une femme dont la vie avait basculé. En une unique et malheureuse morsure.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu…

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ne me mens pas ! Pas à moi !

\- Pas à toi ? »

Un rire guttural franchit ses lèvres alors que le désespoir fondait sous une colère sourde sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle le gifla. Gifle dont le claquement se répercuta sur les murs tapissés de carrelage blanc. Lorsqu'elle voulu réitérer l'expérience, Fenrir attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne parvienne à son but.

Sophie s'écroula sur une chaise, ombre de ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Une pleurnicheuse.

« Je ne comprends pas…

\- Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ?

\- Tu… Tu l'as voulu, tu…

\- De quoi m'accuses-tu, Sophie ?

\- Tu as mordu mon fils ! Dis-le ! Assume-le ! »

Elle s'était relevée pour planter son regard dans le sien. Sans doute souhaitait-elle être impressionnante, Fenrir ne silla pas d'un cil.

« Tu ne peux rien prouver.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Je viens de passer une nuit entière au chevet de Simon pendant que Jason assistait les aurors dans leur recherche… Tu n'as laissé aucune trace. L'attaque parfaite. Depuis combien de temps la préparais-tu ? »

Qu'attendait-elle au juste ? Fenrir se tourna vers son ancienne amie, un sourcil courbé, et son visage qui avait gardé la candeur de la jeunesse malgré les années se brisa de rage.

« Tu nous as traqué ! Tu nous as pris en chasse pour une stupide histoire d'ado ! Je savais que c'était toi Fenrir. Son lapin, les volailles à moitié dévorées dans le jardin… C'est toi qui est venu lui parler à la sortie de l'école. Tu as tout fait pour l'effrayer. »

Fenrir se permit un sourire en versant du café dans son mug, dos à la jeune femme.

« Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il est mon fils ? Parce que je l'ai eu avec Jason ?

\- Ce que tu dis est stupide.

\- Tu as foutu sa vie en l'air pour… pour… Il n'a que quatre ans ! Comment peux-tu punir un enfant de quatre ans pour MES erreurs ?

\- Tes erreurs ? Quelles erreurs, Sophie ? »

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Sophie se mordre les lèvres, les joues humides et salées.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue, Sophie ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu… Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ?

\- Parce que tu m'appartiens, encore et pour toujours.

\- La possession. Tu ne vois que par ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sens-tu ? »

Plaquée contre le mur, elle détourna son visage dégouté mais Fenrir lui saisit le menton pour l'obliger à rester forte.

« Sens-tu l'odeur de mon haleine, Sophie ? »

Son regard brisé s'éteignit comme s'il avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur lorsqu'il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, incapable de lutter. Le dégout naquit au cœur de ses tripes pour la dévorer tout entière, juste avant de jaillir dès qu'elle fût libre. Elle se jeta sur l'évier pour recracher son dernier repas, épave, et Fenrir se laissa porter par un éclat de rire.

« Je t'ai eu, Sophie, glissa-t-il contre son oreille tremblante. J'ai pu te rendre le mal que tu m'as un jour fait.

\- Tu as pris la vie de mon fils !

\- Menteuse, il vit.

\- Quelle vie, Fenrir ! QUELLE VIE ! »

Son haleine portait des relents de vomi et, effrayé de perdre celle du sang de l'enfant, Fenrir s'éloigna d'un pas. Sophie portait sur son corps et son visage les stigmates du désespoir, et c'était bien fait.

« Quelle vie as-tu ?

\- Celle vers laquelle tu m'as poussé.

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Tu m'as fait croire que tu le quitterais. Que tu romprais vos fiançailles.

\- Ça fait cinq ans !

\- La vengeance n'est pas une question de temps.

\- Je… J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Ce que je voulais, Jason me l'offrait. Toi…

\- Moi, j'étais déjà maudit.

\- Tu ne l'étais pas à l'époque.

\- Non, c'est toi qui était aveugle. »

Il saisit sa taille, une violente excitation lui saisissant les tripes en la sentant trembler contre lui.

« Je rêvais de toi toutes les nuits, Sophie. Je rêvais de ton corps, de ton sang, de tes larmes… Tu étais trop belle, trop souriante. Tu devais porter mon nom, Sophie, comme ma mère a un jour pris celui de mon père. Et puis je t'aurais pris la vie, comme mon père l'a un jour fait avec ma mère. »

Elle ne respirait plus. Son corps s'était tendu, figé. Elle comprenait. Il la tenait entre ses griffes, elle était à sa merci. Enfin.

« Tu as brisé mes plans et non mon cœur. Tu t'es permis de briser ma vie. Je te pensais différente des autres femmes, mais aujourd'hui… Tu n'as plus aucun intérêt. Ton mari t'a rendue banale et ce gamin faible. »

Sophie plaqua ses mains sur son visage dans l'espoir vain d'étouffer un sanglot.

« J'aurais voulu… ne jamais faire partie de ta vie, j'aurais voulu être moins CONNE ! J'aurais voulu… Tu me dégoutes. Je te hais, Fenrir ! Je te déteste de toute mon âme !

\- As-tu une âme ? Avec ce que tu m'as fait…

\- Bien sûr que j'ai une âme ! Je suis humaine ! Je suis épouse, mère, et tu ne me retireras jamais ça ! JAMAIS ! Toi tu es… »

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, incapable d'affronter la bête que l'enfant était devenu.

« Dis-le, souffla-t-il tout proche de son visage alors que tout le corps de la jeune femme tressaillait.

\- Tu es un monstre.

\- Et c'est toi qui m'a créé. »

Levant son mug comme pour trinquer, Fenrir se retourna avec un sourire moqueur.

« Lorsque j'ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivé, j'ai…

\- Tu as ?

\- J'étais mortifiée, Fenrir ! J'aurais aimé être là pour toi… J'ai failli me rendre à l'hôpital. Tu étais mon ami ! Nous étions si proche, nous étions… Comment as-tu pu oublier toutes ces années ? Comment as-tu pu oublier ce qu'être humain signifiait ?

\- Quelle importance ?

\- L'importance… L'importance, c'est que j'ai besoin d'y trouver un sens. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Sophie. Tu as fauté, tu as payé.

\- Moi j'ai fauté ! MOI ! Pas lui, pas mon fils.

\- Ton fils payera le prix de son ascendance. J'ai fait de ton fils un monstre comme toi-même tu l'as fait avec moi. N'est ce pas beau, cette passation ? »

Fenrir manqua de ne pas réagir. Dos à Sophie, il sentit la lame du couteau caresser son bras, laissant une estafilade profonde et suintante. Malgré la fatigue qui engourdissait ses membres, faible de sa transformation encore récente, il se retourna vivement, plantant ses ongles dans le bras de la jeune femme jusqu'au sang. Elle lâcha le couteau dans un cri, sa tête reposant sur le torse du monstre alors que sa main semblait se détacher du reste de son corps.

« Je te tuerais, gémissait-elle. Je te tuerais. Je te jure, je te tuerais.

\- Non, Sophie, souffla-t-il en relâchant l'étau qui enserrait son poignet, les lèvres collées à sa tempe. Tu ne me tueras pas. Tu resteras bien sage auprès de ton tendre époux, et moi je détruirais toute ta descendance mâle.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait.

\- Je n'ai pas fini. »

Sa main frôla le galbe du ventre encore discret, soigneusement caché sous une robe ample. Sophie se laissa tomber en arrière, le visage déformé par une terreur sans nom.

« Tu…

\- Ce n'est que le début, Sophie.

\- Je… »

Elle n'ajouta rien, les bras refermés sur son enfant à naitre pour le protéger de toute attaque. Sa respiration était haletante, sa peau humide de larmes, de sueurs froide et de sang. Dans ses yeux, la colère avait laissé place au désespoir et à la peur.

Peur. C'était bien la première fois que Sophie montrait de la peur envers lui.

Il n'aimait pas ça. L'envie de lui arracher les yeux lui saisit le cœur, mais sa raison apaisa la pulsion. Pas encore.

« Quel plaisir tires-tu de tout ça ? souffla-t-elle, éberluée.

\- Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Tu peux disposer. »

En vérité, il ne se souvenait de rien de cette fameuse nuit. Sa seule réalité imprégnait ses lèvres. Le gout du sang. Le gout d'un enfant.

Sophie se redressa tant bien que mal, les jambes flageolantes. Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard, titubant jusqu'à l'entrée. Lorsque la porte se referma, Fenrir sut qu'elle allait fuir, se cacher.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. La chasse était ouverte.

* * *

J'espère que tout ça vous a plu !

Un grand merci à Fleur d'Epine pour m'avoir donné envie d'écrire Fenrir Greyback avec son concours et à Extraaterrestre et TheNightCircus, et AVC3, pour m'avoir permis de le développer un peu plus.

Et il y aura sans doute une suite... Je me tate encore :mg:

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review avec vos remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises !

A bientôt !


End file.
